


Cat Stratch Fever

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Aleister’s meditation goes completely wrong when a spell turns current Universal Champion Seth Rollins into a kitten. Vince agrees to not vacate the title as long as Seth is turned back into a human within 30 days. Can Aleister right a wrong and get back in good graces with Seth’s brothers and sisters and keep the red title away from Brock Lesnar’s greedy hands?





	1. Chapter 1

Roman was walking down the hallway, fresh off a long day of working on Raw. 'Whos dumbass was it to make this show three hours?' He thought. He rubbed his face, exhausted as he ever had been. He suddenly heard what sounded like Aleister yelling at hissing and meowing. "Who the fuck brought a cat in here?" Dean swore from his seat on a equipment box.

Roman frowned as a small black cat raced past them. Ricochet pushed back Roman yelling "Grab Seth!" "What?" "The cat, IT'S SETH" Roman raced after the cat. 'Seth' ended up hiding behind Drew, shaking and hissing. Dean hissed back at ‘Seth’. "Dean, knock off the crazy" Renee said as Drew picked up the small kitten. "Love?" He asked concerned. The kitten licked his face, meowing softly.

Aleister ran in, slightly out of breath. "Black, why is my baby brother a cat?" Roman said, his tone hinging on anger. Seth swiped at Roman hissing. 'Yup definitely Seth. He hates being called 'baby brother"

Aleister sighed, “I was practicing meditation and well.....” "Seth walked in on him and Al, has certain spells in place for interruptions. Seth must of gotten hit with a cat spell" Ricochet stood up for his friend and tag partner.

Seth meowed again. “What’s he saying?” Renee asked. "I don't know, I don't speak cat!" Dean yelled. Drew rolled his eyes at him, scratching behind Seth's ears.  
“So how are we supposed to understand him,” Roman asked. "Oh! OH!" Sonya jumped up. "I have Jade on my contacts! I can facetime her!"

“Why....why would she understand cat?” Drew asked. "She can turn into one" Sonya said matter of factly. "I would find that weird if Finn didn't have a demon inside him and my beloved was a kitten" Paige aww'ed at Drew calling Seth "beloved"

“Do it,” Roman commanded. Sonya quickly called Jade Okaia. "Let's hope she's not fucking her wife"When the familiar face of the Outworld Princess appeared, it was obvious by the way she had angled her phone that Sonya’s call had interrupted....something. "Goddamit Okaia, get a shirt on and help us out" “What, need some fighting lessons?” Jade quipped.

Sonya moved her phone so Jade could see Drew holding the black kitten with a small tuft of blond fur on his head. “What the fuck....is that Seth?”  
Seth meowed loudly and hissed at Aleister again, the Dutch wrestler unfazed. “We need you to translate,” Sonya said. "Well he said 'That prick did this to me' followed by at least seven words that aren't PG"

“You’re appearance isn’t PG,” Sonya deadpanned. "Oh shut up" Jade said. Seth meowed again, clearly in distress. "Seth, I get you're upset but watch the language"Seth meowed sadly. He gently patted at Drew's hand to put him down, running over to his bag and rubbed on his Universal Title. "Oh yeah, how is he suppose to defend that if he's a cat?" Drew said

Seth meowed again, adding hisses in between meows. "Jade" Sonya said. "He said he just got it, doesn't want to vacate it, and that Brock will just try to get it back" Seth meowed loudly, glaring pointedly at Aleister.

“I’d run if I were you, Aleister,” Jade said ominously. "What is he gonna do? Cute him to death?" Ricochet asked. Seth hissed and waved his paws around, claws out. "That is too adorable love" Drew laughed. Seth scratched Aleister. Aleister grabbed Seth by the neck and said "You might be a cat but I will throw you across this room. Knock it off"

Drew grabbed Seth from the warlock and said darkly "Touch him again and I'll kick you across the room" Seth hissed wildly. "He said, 'That's my boyfriend motherfucker" Jade translated laughing. Seth meowed at Drew, rubbing his face against Drew’s leg.

"Hey guys" Finn walked in holding his Intercontinental title, grinning though looking exhausted from his dark mixed tag team match. Seth meowed at him. Finn looked confused. "Why is Seth a cat?" Seth meowed again. “How’d you know it was him?” Jade translated.

"Balor can understand him" Finn said, leaning down to his friend. “Oh thank the gods, that means I don’t have to translate,” Jade said. "Aw didn't want to deal with us?" "Wanda's the WWE fan NOT ME" Jade yelled before hanging up. Seth meowed. "Huh who knew, Scarlet Witch likes us" Sonya said.

“Seth said that Jade probably just wants to her back to....what she was.....well, who she was, doing before you called,” Finn said.  "Seth is probably right" Sonya laughed. "What're we gonna tell mom and dad? And Vince?" Dean panicked. Seth meowed again.  
-  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALEISTER TURNED SETH INTO A CAT?!" Stephanie yelled in the Authority's office. Seth meowed sadly. "He's worried you guys are gonna make him drop the title" "Of course we are, we can't have a champion as a cat!" Vince yelled. Seth looked down.

"Dad, the clause for a title to be defend is 30 days, who said we won't find a way to turn him back by then?" Roman said to Triple-H, who nodded in agreement.  
"Vince-" "No" "Dad-" "NO!" "If this was Brock being turned into a cat, you'd let him keep the title" Dean shouted.

“How are you going to even turn him back?” Vince asked. "Make Black work overtime for this" Roman shrugged. Vince huffed. "30 days, no more, no less. We'll write him out using one of Hunter's NXT kids as a body double for him" Vince said. "Even if it's the day of, the title will remain Seth's" Seth meowed happily.

“He says thank you,” Finn said. "We keep this contained, everyone out there thinks the demon stuff is just for show, Seth turning into a cat is one step closer to exposing our supernatural superstars" Vince said darkly. "Which means we'll have a public relations nightmare"

Everyone nodded, Seth crawling up Roman's shoulder and curling up on it to lay down. "Sad thing is, he's the cutest cat I've ever seen" Stephanie sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth found there were positives about being a cat: Drew loved on him more than usual, everyone said he was adorable, and Dolph couldn't shove him down. He hated that few people could understand him, though.

He purred as Paige scratched behind his ears. “I wish you had a translator,” his sister commented. Seth meowed, nodding to show his agreement. "We're lucky Andy's on tour right now and Rem, Seb, and Em finishing up theirs. They would have found this hilarious" Seth hissed at that.

Paige giggled, petting her brother. "I remember when Roman started managing me when Dad called me up from NXT, I know how upset it made you that he was forgetting the Shield to help me" Seth meowed sadly.

"Looking back, we were all mad at you for going evil, but I understand why you teamed up with Uncle Randy and Dad. We all do stupid things when we're mad. It's a Mom thing"

Seth meowed a meow that almost sounded like a laugh. "We'll find a way to get you back. I promise"

Seth meowed sadly again. "Hiya Paige!" Liv yelled as she skipped in. "Hiya kitty Seth!" Seth meowed again. Liv squealed and picked him up, hugging him. "He's such a cute kitty!" "We're lucky Millie isn't here, she'd probably kidnap him"

Seth hissed slightly. "Seth behave. It's Liv" Seth licked Liv‘s face. Liv giggled. "Do you think this whole plan to pretend Seth was attacked is going to work?" Paige asked Roman. Roman nodded, “I do.” “Who is gonna have attacked him?” Liv asked.

"We don't know yet, the plan right now is kinda a whodunit, 'Seth" (Roman put Seth in quotes with his fingers) is attacked and put out of action for little bit, everyone scrambles to try and get the title vacated, Dad refuses, and hopefully we can get Seth back to normal so he can reveal who "attacked" him"

Liv shook her head and patted Seth. Seth purred as Drew walked in, wearing his gear. “Hello, love,” Drew said. Seth hopped out of Liv's arms and ran over to Drew. He instantly rubbed his face against the Scottish Psychopath’s leg. "This is so cute!" Liv squealed. Seth hissed at her. Liv jumped back and hissed back at him.

Seth meowed pitifully.

"Liv stop hissing at my brother" Liv pouted. "Anyways who is Hunter gonna have had attacked Seth?" "Right now, he's gonna have the suspects be Violet, Dolph, and Lars"

"Lars 'There's a grey area when it comes to rape' Sullivan?" Paige asked. “He actually said that?” Liv asked innocently. "To Bobbi" Paige deadpanned. "WHAT?!" Liv yelled

“Jade was pissed when she found out,” Drew laughed.

"Do you think anyone's gonna believe some NXT youngling is Seth?" Dean asked. "It's Adam Cole" Roman said. "I stand corrected" Dean sassed. Seth meowed.

"Raw starts in two minutes guys, let's hope this goes off without any errors" Hunter said, walking by

The ‘kids’ all nodded.

"Does Adam know about what happened?" "Yup, turned out Aleister accidentally turned his eyes pink when he walked in on him one time" Hunter said, shaking his head. “Aleister needs more training,” Drew grumbled.

Paige hugged her dad tightly. "Good luck" "Thanks honey"


End file.
